Tetris of Hearts
by pandanarchy
Summary: Dave takes a trip to Alternia to meet Sollux in the flesh, but he wasn't completely prepared for the boy's mood swings, and the craziness of the four quadrants. Rated T for language.


**A/N: This is taken from another of my RPs. Once again, I'm Dave, yo.**

Dave didn't give Jade any kind of sorry ass goodbye. He knew he'd be back to see her at some point. A huge purple swirling vortex of doom - wait not, doom was being let into this equation. Well, either way the vortex looked pretty intimidating, and it swallowed him up, pressing against every corner of his body and almost squeezing the air out of his lungs. He felt dizzy and weird and his feet were no longer on the ground. It was a weird sensation that was hard to describe. His head felt like it was being pushed through the eye of a needle. He opened his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. His limbs felt heavy and he could feel his heart pounding even in his fingertips. His stomach did some sort of acrobatic triple flip and sticked the landing. And then, thankfully, he emerged into a dark sky, plummeting towards the ground with blurry eyes. The unfamiliar world around him shimmered and warped violently and he found his feet grazing a stone surface. He blinked and realised he was standing on the top of some building. "Next time, I'll catch a bus," he murmured as a shiver racked his body. That was thoroughly creepy.

Sollux blinked, confused at what he just saw happen from his perch on the roof just about five or so feet away. He stood up and cautiously walked over to the shaking figure he recognized as Dave. He had seen him through a viewport enough times to be able to tell that blonde hair and apparently ironic pair of aviators could only belong to him. He stopped about a foot away and stared through his own dual colored specs. He had seen some plenty weird shit in his time, but he was pretty sure that one took the cake. He tried to say something but his tongue seemed to stuck to the roof of his mouth which felt quite dry. He stood there, shocked for a few minutes longer before he finally found his voice. "Um. Hey." He raised a hand in greeting, still not really believing that he was seeing Dave in person.

A figure approached him, and from the red and blue glasses, he pinned it to be Sollux. Straightening his back and trying to stop himself from shaking, he faced the other, unsure of what to say. They stood in silence for a moment, until Sollux greeted him with an awkward little wave. He instantly smirked. "Yo," he replied, crossing his arms over his chest and jamming his fingers into his armpits. Damn, he couldn't stop trembling. And it wasn't like it was cold. Oh well, he'd just have to keep his face calm. "Sup?"

He took careful note of Dave's stance. It took him a few seconds more before he took a single step closer. "Oh, you know. Just chilling on my fucking roof while waiting for some cool boy to fall out of some creepy space wormhole shit." He sighed, not liking his lisp and how strong it sounded in his own ears. "So, did you have a nice trip?" A bit of a smirk flashed across his face for a mere second before it was gone again. "It didn't hurt you or anything, did it?"

Seeing him type with a lisp was one thing, but hearing his actual voice was entirely different. It wasn't...he didn't at all feel the impulse to make fun of him for it, not in the slightest. He might even have gone as far as to say it was kinda...cute, he guessed? It wasn't that much of a bad thing, anyway. He let out a low chuckle at the tone the other's voice was laced with. He knew it all too well. But then a flash of concern, was it? He shrugged immediately. "Haven't been drinking, but it feels like I've got a hangover the size of fucking Neptune. Aside from that, no it was business as usual." He took another tentative step towards the other, wanting to close the space between them, but not wanting to rush it. Or whatever.

Sollux's gaze moved from the other's down to his feet, seeing how they shuffled closer. He looked back at the sunglasses adorning his face and spoke. "As much as I just _love_ being on my roof, this fresh air is burning my lungs. Plus it's fucking cold out here. Come inside and lie down and I'll get you some water or some shit." Without another word, he walked past Dave, ever so slightly brushing their shoulders against each other on accident, and headed to the edge of the roof, looking down.

"Lie down?" he questioned, his brow furrowing in a slight frown. "It's not like I'm going into shock or anything, man. It's just a headache. Besides, when did you get so concerned for my wellbeing?" He wouldn't admit it, but he appreciated the thought. He also didn't want to say anything, but the idea of drinking alien water wasn't too appealing either. His head twisted to watch Sollux pass, and he felt the brush of his shoulders, a smirk leaping to his lips. He followed to the edge of the roof.

Sollux's eyes and hands glowed red and blue. Wisps of psionic energy were coming off of them. "I'm going to care about someone if they willingly got squeezed out by some dark vortex just to see me. And lying down actually does help with headaches, you know. Trust me, I get them enough to know that. Now, don't freak out. This is how we're getting down." Sollux lifted Dave about a foot off of the roof, causing him to glow the same way that Sollux was. He set the Strider down on the ground below and was soon next to him himself.

Dave shrugged off the comment. "Just a headache, no big deal." And really, it was fading now as it was. No brain hemorhaging for him today. He felt a floating sensation and his mind immediately leapt back to the vortex of bullshit he'd just liquified himself through. He didn't freak out, but his stomach still flipped. Feet planted on solid ground, he breathed a sigh of relief he hadn't realised he'd been holding. "So your eyes are good for something other than seeing 3D," he teased, nudging the other with an elbow so he wouldn't take it the wrong way.

He scoffed. "Yeah. Come on." He walked into his hive, not looking back to see if Dave was following or not. He went straight up to his resprite block and sat at his desk, returning to another conversation he had going. Not once did he see if Dave was following.

Without another word, he watched the other stalk past and walk off. He stumbled to catch up, hands jammed in his pockets, gazing around curiously. Sollux wasn't saying anything. Maybe that 3D dig had actually upset him. It crossed his mind to apologise, but he stopped dead in the doorway (he thought it was a doorway) and stared slack-jawed at the cubes and stacks of fucking honey and grubs and shit that filled the room. He bit back the classic "what the fuck" question and cleared his throat. Sollux was tapping away at his computer, ignoring him. He cleared his throat a second time, louder, wondering if he should play the "I have a headache, I'm getting woozy, would you catch me if I fall" card.

Sollux slapped his hands onto the desk. Not really angrily though. He slowly turned in his chair to look at Dave. He was getting irritating by just standing there. "What? You want something to drink to help with your throat or something?" He didn't wait for an answer and instead went back to typing away at his keyboard with a trained speed.

He cocked an eyebrow, pulling a face at the back of Sollux's head. Licking his lips, he thought carefully about his next move. He rolled his eyes and sighed lightly, pulling his phone from his pocket an launching Pesterchum. He knew just how to deal with this guy.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]  
TG: no i dont want a drink  
TG: its getting beyong the point of you sounding concerned  
TG: now it almost seems like  
TG: you dont want me here  
TG: have i travelled all this way for nothing

Without turning around, he said, "Really?" He jabbed at his keyboard, using all ten of his fingers.

TA: well what do you feel liike doiing then? ii dont really care what we do 2o you thiink of 2omethiing for u2 two do 2iince iit wa2 your biig iidea two come vii2iit me.

He scoffed. Depending on which way that was read, it was either a genuine suggestion, or an expression of irritation. Judging by the set of the other's shoulders as he was slumped in his chair, it was irritation more than anything. He wanted to ask what his problem was, but got the feeling he'd just make matters worse by doing that.

TG: its your planet man  
TG: how am i supposed to know what there is to do

He was done playing a wriggler's game. He stood up and looked at Dave. Sollux put a hand on his hip as he spoke. "We're in the same room. Talking online is pretty stupid. And just because this is the planet I'm from doesn't mean that I always know what to do all the time. I'm bored as shit most of the time, so don't expect me to have ideas of what to do all the time."

smirked. That was a pretty good reaction, and he wasn't even going to bother defending himself. "Alright, so what you're saying to me now is that I can suggest we do anything, and you'll go along with it because you're so crazily bored?"

Oh, he knew exactly where that was going. "No. Because, knowing you, you'll suggest something sexual or just plain dumb as fuck and when I say no, you'll say that I said that we would do anything because I was so bored, but that's a load of bullshit. So, no. That's not what I'm saying."

A laugh escaped him. "Well actually, that wasn't what I had in mind. But now I know where the boundaries lie, so I know just how to cross them when it comes down to it." The smirk returned to his face and he stood in silence for a moment, watching the seething expression on the other's face. As fun as it was to play games with him, he didn't want Sollux mad at him forever. That just killed the mood. Oh hey, that was an idea. "You play video games, right?"

He sighed. Great. He wouldn't be surprised if Dave started having stupid fantasies. His features softened slightly at the mention of video games. "Yes," he lisped. "Is that what you want to do?"

He shrugged. "I'm not sure how different the games are here, but I'll give it a go. I'm pretty good, you know." Usually, he'd talk himself up more, but the shift in Sollux's features made him smile inwardly and cloud his concentraction slightly.

"I don't think the games here are much different than the ones you have back on your planet. Let's go downstairs." He pushed past Dave in the doorway and headed down to his television where he had an abundance of games and systems.

Man, he was even ruder in person. But that was just a part of this challenge, which he had chosen to accept. Following him downstairs, he made a noise of approval at the vast collection of gaming systems. "Not bad," he murmured in appreciation. Some of it resembled things back home, but then others...he wasn't keen on playing. God knows where that pipe had to go.

Sollux sat back on his couch, kicking his feet up onto the coffee table. He nodded towards his vast collection of games. "Pick whichever one you want."

He eyes trawled over the stacks of games. "Dude, I can't read any of this shit," he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in exhasperation. He was overdramatising slightly, but still, would it kill the guy to show at least some interest in hanging with him? After all, he had come all this way through a worm's butthole.

"Alright, fine. Jeez." He got up and went over. He plucked up a game and examined it. "You have a game on earth called Tetris where you fit blocks together and clear lines, right? Well this is pretty much the same. Everyone knows how to play it, so I won't bother trying to find something else." He put the game CD into the proper system and plugged in a second controller. It was red. He took the blue on and sat in front of the TV.

He snorted. "That is probably the worst game in the universe. Both universes, actually." He sighed and grabbed the controller that was handed to him, making room for himself in front of the TV. It was strange how similar TVs in this world were. "How the fuck did they even make this a two player game?" he muttered, growling as he fiddled with the controls. "Pretty much the same, my butt," he complained. It was totally different. Gah, he was losing at the dumbest game in the dumbest way, to the dumbest guy. He threw down his controller and pouted silently for a moment, no longer caring about keeping up coolguy appearences.

"Hey! Watch it!" He grabbed the red controller and inspected it to make sure nothing was damaged. He threw Dave a glare. "If you're going to act like that, then find someone else's bulge to go after." He did not like people messing with his electronics. He did not like that one bit.

He waved a hand dismissively. "Whatever. I'm sure it's fine." He felt stupid for sulking, but he couldn't snap himself out of it. Not only was he being shut down, but he was being beaten. He growled mentally, and it took him a second to realise he'd growled out loud too. "Who says I'm going after your bulge anyway?" he snapped, a little too late. He knew he could be a dick, but even now he felt like he was laying it on a little thick. Well, whatever got his attention, he supposed.

Sollux stood up, peering down at Dave. "You're seriously starting to piss me off with your fucking attitude." He grimaced and turned off the TV, putting away his game.

He followed suit and stood too, hands on his hips. "Well, I'm not the only one with an attitude, you know." Hmm, maybe he'd pinned this wrong.

He snarled, bearing his fangs. His eyes sparked with energy in a way he hoped came across as threatening. "Maybe you should go."

His anger fled him. Pretty decent threat. He shuddered at the look he was being given, but forced his face to look neutral. "Maybe I should," he said with a shrug, already turning on his heel and heading for where he thought the exit was.

The exit was the other way, but Sollux didn't want to exchange another word with him. Without another sound, he left Dave downstairs while he went back up to sit at his computer, picking up a conversation with someone.

He paused. Shit. Ok, he had no idea where he was. The room he'd wandered into was dark and smelt like mould. He pulled out his phone, trying to use it as a light source, but nope. He launched Pesterchum again.

turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering twinArmageddons [TA]  
TG: hey

He gave the screen an icy glare. The name he saw in red text was less than favorable. Keeping his irritated expression, he replied.

TA: what the fuck do you want?  
TG: how do i get out of here  
TA: 2ame way you came iin.  
TG: god damn it why dont i just go out on a limb here and ask  
TG: what is your problem  
TG: did i waste my time coming here  
TA: my problem? what2 your problem? ii thought haviing you here would be actually 2ort of fun becau2e ii thought you were done beiing a complete a22hole. 2o yeah. you probably diid ju2t wa2te your tiime.  
TG: if you hadnt noticed i was trying really hard to not be a dick to you sollux but i guess you threw that back up in my face huh  
TG: look dude just please come down here  
TA: why do you want me two come down?  
TG: let me give you the same answer you gave me earlier  
TG: reasons  
TG: oh wait  
TG: rea2on2  
TG: look im asking nicely so please come down  
TA: fiine.

He got up, not believing he was actually going back down there. He made his way back downstairs and looked around for Dave.

He could hear the movement and walked in that general direction, emerging back into the light. He saw Sollux peering around for him. "Hey," he said, not leaving him time to cut in and get snippy. He quickly closed the short distance between them and was standing less than a foot away from him. "Just thought this apology would mean more in person, you know?"

He took a step back, not liking out close Dave was to his person. "Yeah, sure. Thanks." He sighed, arms crossed. "Is that seriously all the told me to come down for?"

Unpreturbed by the other's moving away, he stepped forward another couple paces, leaving almost no gap between them, even though it was clear that that pissed Sollux off almost as much as throwing his controller had. "I told you I thought I had some kind of troll flushed feelings for you," he said slowly, not taking his eyes off the other. "Dude, I meant that. I know I'm being a grade A asshole, but I'm working on that, I swear."

Sollux backed up another few feet until his back hit a wall much to his dismay. He wasn't liking how Dave was acting at all. He made a wall in front of himself with psionics, though it was still fairly easy for them to see each other through it. "I don't like that you have red feelings for me. It's stupid how anyone ever would. Just stay away and stop it now or you'll just end up getting hurt."

He stopped dead. Not only because of the giant fucking invisible wall, but also because of the words. "Is that what the big issue is?" He frowned, perplexed. He tapped his chin for a moment, unsure of what to say. He let out a huge sigh and sank to the floor, crossing his legs beneath him, and running a hand through his blonde hair. "It's not like I've never been hurt, you know. I just want an honest answer, am I wasting my time here?"

Seeing that made Sollux drop the wall. Dave looked so small. Sad even. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "But I think you might be. But... maybe we could try to change that." The last sentence was barely audible. He kneeled in front of Dave, lowering his head to look at his face.

He had to strain his ears to catch what Sollux said, but it made him look up in surprise. It looked like the majority of the anger was gone from the guy's face. In one swift movement, he felt compelled to remove his shades, a small smile settling on his face as he gazed up at Sollux with crimson irises.

Sollux blinked in confusion at Dave's face. He didn't think he would ever take off his shades. He felt compelled to do the same, so he did, folding his own specs onto the collar of his shirt. He blinked his wide eyes. They were like red and blue abysses due to having no pupils.

Definitely not what he'd expected. He didn't jerk with shock though. In a way, it was kinda cool. And he doubted Sollux would appreciate any negative reaction at this point, since he realised it probably took effort to reveal his eyes. His smile widened slowly, and he beckoned to the other with a single finger.

He stared at the finger with a skeptical look. Removing his glasses certainly did take courage. He was secretive about it, but he was self-conscious about how odd his eyes were. He wasn't sure if he was ready to do anything but just stay put for a bit. That didn't last long though. He hesitantly crept a few inches closer.

He grinned, maybe a bit too cockily. Solux inched closer, but he was too slow. He knew it was probably stupid, and he could get killed for it or whatever, but he grabbed a fistful of the other's shirt and yanked him closer, his mouth searching for and colliding with the troll boy's lips.

His face and ears turned a bright, bright shade of yellow. He struggled to pull away at first. But, soon, he found himself easing into it and closing his eyes and even crawling closer to Dave until he was right next to him.

Smirking into the kiss, he cupped his hand against Sollux's cheek, feeling the blush through his skin. "Still think I'm wasting my time?" he mumbled, eyes half lidded with the smirk still on his face. He knew it, he fucking knew he wasn't wrong.

He snapped out of his little affectionate moment and pulled away. "Never do that again," he spat, injecting his voice with as much venom as he could muster and miserably failing at coming across as intimidating like he wanted to.

He raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms behind his head in an arrogant stretch. "Whatever you say. You didn't seem to hate it all that much though." He peered at the other thoughtfully. He looked pissed off again. Was that just a part of the whole quadrant deal?

"Shut up. We're never speaking of this ever again, got it? And if you do, I will kick your ass, so help me god." His face showed that he was shaken up by it. He didn't know what to think. Did he want another kiss? Did he want more? Did he want Dave gone entirely? He just didn't know.

He made a big point of huffing out another sigh and flopped backwards on the ground, stretching his legs out, with his arms still tucked behind his head. "Alright, I hear you, man. If that's what you want, my lips are sealed." He shifted his weight and felt around beside him for his shades. "Aw, shit." They must have slid off somewhere. He'd find them later. He sighed again and his eyes snapped shut. It was his turn to ignore Sollux, who seemed content to have his period all over the place.

Sollux didn't mind ignoring people, but he hated being ignored himself. He crawled back over to Dave and sat by his head. "Let's make a deal. Anything that happens in my hive, stays in my hive. Got it?"

His eyes snapped open and his mouth fell into the trademark smirk. "That was the plan regardless." He brushed the other's knee with the back of his hand, and his own red eyes locked with the blue and red of the troll boy's. "You don't have to be so...what's the word?" He sat up sharply and spun around to face him, leaning closer. "Pre-teen hormonal?" he suggested at the risk of being bitch slapped.

He clenched his eyes shut, wisps of energy coming from under his eyelids. "Watch it. I'm letting you stay in here and even giving you permission to fucking kiss me, so don't be an ass. You're the one who's more hormonal here anyway." He sighed.


End file.
